


Are We On the Same page

by glassarrow



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Asexual Character, I have not and will not ever write smut involving Jon, Jon works at a bookstore, M/M, Martin works at a coffee shop, POV Alternating, Sex-Repulsed Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, i'm just chasing my bliss tbh, it's not really /about/ that though so eh?, tags/fic will evolve as it goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassarrow/pseuds/glassarrow
Summary: Based off a writing prompt I can no longer find of "you left your book in the cafeteria, and I've spent the last 3 days trying to track you down to return it" but slightly to the left, because I wanted a university auTitle thanks to my friend Rian bc I fucking hate titling things
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59
Collections: Repulsed/Averse Ace Jon Archivist





	Are We On the Same page

Martin stared down at the strange, slightly unkempt man standing in front of him, the words coming out of his mouth getting lost in the warm glow of the setting sun on the flecks of snow caught in gently curling black hair, and oh yes those were small streaks of silver shining softly in the dimming light. A few stray curls trailed loose from a bun and looped lazily around a pair of slightly crooked glasses, and Martin found himself momentarily lost tracing the pieces down.

“Hello? Martin Blackwood?” The stranger’s voice was tight with annoyance, as he leaned forward staring intently at Martin’s face. Martin snapped back to the present with a start and a shake of his head.

“Are you Martin Blackwood or not?” The man demanded, his eyebrows arched disapprovingly behind those crooked glasses. Martin felt his face heating, hand tracing quickly back and forth along the strap of his bag, the rough texture and sharp frostiness of the metal cutting through the fog of his own distraction. He tore his eyes away from that loose curl, finally looking the man in the eye.

“Um yes? Did you -” He took a quick breath, blinking rapidly as he forced his racing thoughts into some semblance of order. “Did you need something?” The stranger huffed out his own quick breath and reached into his bag, muttering briefly to himself before pulling out a thick book wrapped in deep brown paper. He rather unceremoniously shoved the book in Martin’s direction, and he just managed to grab it without spilling his tea all over the both of them. Glancing down at the package, it took him a long moment to recognize the small letters inked at the top of the paper corner bearing his name, and he almost dropped it in surprise.

“This is mine!” Rolling his eyes, the other man frowned slightly, shoving his hands deep into his coat pockets.

“I would certainly hope so given your name is on it,” his tone was as dry as sand, and Martin felt his blush returning with a vengeance as he fumbled with the heavy text. With a slight shake of his head, the man turned to go, shoulders already hunching against the cold.

“Wait!” Martin reached out, once more nearly dropping the book in his panic.

“Thank you. Seriously. This thing was really expensive, and I have no idea how I would have managed without for much longer. You have to let me grab you a coffee or something as thanks. I mean, I don’t even know your name.” The man was watching him with a curious look on his face, half the expected annoyance and half almost appraising. After a long moment, he snorted softly, readjusting the strap of his own bag on his shoulder.

“Jonathan Sims, Jon is fine though. You left that -” he pointed at the book in Martin’s arms, “in class on Tuesday. I just hadn’t seen you since then.” Blinking a few times, Martin glanced between him and the book again, as Jon massaged his hands together, puffing a warm breath over them almost absently as the snow slowly drifted around them in the fading light.

“I work off campus -” He trailed off uselessly, counting quickly in his head. “I’m sorry, hang on a second, you’ve been carrying this around for 3 days on the off chance you’d run into the person it belonged to?” Jon’s face scrunched in displeasure, his shoulders hunching together as he glanced sharply down at the cracks in the sidewalk.

“Well I figured you would need it to do the reading and dropping it in the lost and found seemed more likely to end with it lost forever or in someone else’s hands.” He scuffed his shoes lightly over the pavement, and Martin watched as in one sharp movement he moved his glasses back up his nose and shoved that loose curl back behind his ear before he found himself staring right back into Jon’s dark brown eyes.

“Would you have preferred I leave it to languish in the back of a random receptionist’s office?” Before he could really think about it, Martin found himself shaking his head gently, a small smile playing around the edges of his lips.

“No, no, no. Genuinely, thank you. I don’t think most people would have bothered.” Some of the tension seemed to bleed out of Jon’s shoulders at that, and he nodded quickly and turned once more to leave.

“Wait, Jon. Seriously, I need to thank you.” He huffed a sigh. “I was losing my mind trying to figure out where I left this. I get it if you’re busy now, I mean midterms are coming up soon, and I don’t know what your other classes are like, but mine are certainly not slowing down that’s for sure.” Jon was staring at him, one eyebrow raised still turned halfway to walk away.

“Uh I just mean well, I work at the coffee shop down the street from the bookstore most days, and I can give you a coffee or tea or whatever you like, it’s really no trouble. I figure most of us could use the extra boost these days, and uh if I’m not around I can always tell my manager to be on the look out, she’s usually pretty relaxed about these sorts of things, and I’m sure she’d be fine with it too...”

He still wasn’t saying anything even as Martin’s voice trailed off. Silence sat heavy between them, and staring down at the sidewalk, Martin wondered briefly if he could melt through the cracks there himself.

“If you’re sure,” Jon said quietly, after just long enough for Martin to contemplate everything he had done wrong in the last week that might have led to this moment. He glanced back up at Jon. The shorter man seemed to be thinking quite deeply, a series of expressions passing across his face too quickly to fully read before he breathed deeply and looked back at Martin.

“Honestly, it wasn’t much trouble, but it would be foolish to turn down an offer for free caffeine at this point in the semester,” A wry smile cracked across his face and with the soft halo of sunset still shining through his hair, for just a moment Martin was sure he must have looked like a complete fool. Jon nodded, perhaps misunderstanding Martin’s expression, but he shoved his hands back in his pockets and the smile faded in intensity as he nodded once more.

“Right, well I actually have to get to work myself, so I suppose I’ll see you Tuesday? Or sooner if the reading this week is particularly mind numbing.” Martin found himself nodding silently, and Jon dipped his head awkwardly once more before turning and walking quickly down the sidewalk, breath puffing in soft clouds over his shoulder in the cold. He stood there a little longer than might have been wise, the cold starting to bite sharply at this cheeks before he shook his head and turned down the street towards home, clutching the book close to his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone else wants to build off of this concept/idea feel free I'm curious to see what other people would create in this space. Please tag me if you do though, because I want to see!
> 
> I myself am a sex neutral-averse ace though and would prefer to only be sent fics where Jon is celibate as in canon for my own comfort.


End file.
